


Partition

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Driver? Roll up the partition, please. I don't need you seeing Erwin on his knees."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

They’re already running late when they get into the limousine; Erwin had a late photo-op in the Oval Office with some kid who ostensibly saved his entire Eagle Scout troop from drowning when their rubber raft was punctured and… and… Levi can’t bring himself to give a fuck. He spent the better part of his day cussing out the incompetents over at Homeland Security for their inability to produce just one, simple classified document so he can refute, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Fox News’ latest claim that the Smith administration is sending drones to the North Pole to spy on Santa Claus. He sighs, rolls his head back, and lets his eyes glaze over as the purple lights of downtown fly past.

“Long day?”

Levi tilts his head toward Erwin. “I don’t know what else you’d call a full ten hours spent playing telephone tag with Fox News and the DHS.”

Erwin shifts in his seat, and his hand creeps across the banquette, brushing Levi’s thigh. “That’s not a complaint, is it?”

“Never,” Levi says, feigning horror, and shakes his head.

He licks his lips a little, looking Erwin up and down, drinking in the tux, the tails, the white lapels fanning out to his broad shoulders.

“I serve, you know,” he murmurs, “at the pleasure of the president.”

By way of reply, Erwin’s face contorts into a thin-lipped smile, and his firm hand reaches out across the divide. Levi can’t help but lean forward as Erwin pulls him in, strong fingers weaving through the short hair at the nape of his neck. He stays perfectly still as Erwin’s thumb traces the outline of his cheekbone, moves in a circle to his ear, then the line of his jaw, and finally comes to rest above his closed lips. Levi closes his eyes, purses his lips, and plants a gentle kiss on the pad of his thumb.

“Yes,” whispers Erwin, “You do.”

Levi lets his lips fall open, and the tip of his tongue swirls around the broad tip of Erwin’s thumb. “You’ve just spent half an hour getting into that tux,” he says. “Getting your hair done. Your shoes shined.”

“Your point?”

“I just don’t really think the Prime Minister of Canada will take too kindly to you showing up at the embassy with bedroom hair.”

Erwin pulls back, his eyes positively devilish, and plants a firm kiss at the corner of Levi’s mouth. “Levi,” he says insistently.

And that does it. Levi shoots Erwin a curt nod, and in an instant, the president’s mouth crashes against his, and with each luxuriant kiss Levi’s world shrinks to the back of the limousine, to his hands combing through Erwin’s blond hair, to Erwin’s tongue skating along his teeth. A few moments pass, and then Levi pulls back, gasping.

“Driver?”

“Yes?”

“Roll up the partition, please.”

The chauffeur obliges, and as the glass panel ascends, Erwin slides off of the banquette and onto his knees, pushing Levi’s legs apart. Levi falls back against the seat, lifting his hips as he unbuttons his pants. He glances down at Erwin as his hand dives below the waist of his briefs.

“Can’t have anyone seeing the president on his knees,” Levi whispers, “can we?” He lets his lithe fingers glide into Erwin’s thatchy hair, take grip, and pull him closer, closer, until the tip of Erwin’s tongue is drawing slow circles around the very tip of his cock.

“Are you going to make me feel good?” asks Levi, and when Erwin hums out a yes, his lips close around Levi’s shaft. “Really, really good?”

Erwin is always slow at first, taking his time as he rolls his tongue around the the tip, sliding down and pulling back at a torturously slow pace. Levi lets him, doesn’t tug, doesn’t so much as curl his fingers against Erwin’s scalp. As that familiar warmth pools inside him, Erwin gradually moves until his nose is brushing against Levi’s stomach, and the light pooling in through the tinted windows casts obscene shadows along the outline of Levi’s cock in Erwin’s bulging cheek. It’s only then, when he feels his cock brush the back of Erwin’s throat, that Levi permits himself to tighten his grip, to tilt his hips forward. He tries to time his thrusts with his own ragged breath, but as they round a corner and the car tilts, he realizes his control is leaving him.

“Erwin…” he manages, in a barely audible whisper. “I… Holy fuck, I’m… about to…”

Erwin’s hands reach up, gripping his hips, and his lips slide to the very base of Levi’s cock. One second passes, then two, and Levi’s hand flies from Erwin’s hand to his mouth to muffle a high, throaty scream. It takes a moment for Erwin to pull back, and when he does, his lips fall open, and Levi sees a thin stream of white escape his lips and pour over the cleft of his chin.

“Look at you,” Levi coos. “Fucking shameless.” He runs one finger along the line of Erwin’s jaw, pushes the white between Erwin’s lips.

“Swallow.” Erwin makes a show of it. He closes his eyes, tilts his head back so his throat is a long, strong line as his Adam’s apple bobs up and down. When he’s done, he licks his lips. Levi falls forward, kissing Erwin square on the mouth.

One hand cards through the tangled mess that he’s made of Erwin’s hair.

“We’re coming up the street,” he whispers. “Straighten up your tie.”

“Levi, Levi, Levi…” Erwin replies, murmuring, and presses his forefinger to Levi’s lips. “I have much, much better ideas for this tie.”

“Mr. President?” Levi gasps, affecting shock. “You can’t possibly mean…”

Erwin interrupts him, barking out the order for the driver to circle the Mall once more, and his fingers move to the white buttons of Levi’s shirt. He kisses Levi, gently this time, as his fingers brush over Levi’s chest. His tongue moves to tease Levi’s earlobe. “Say it,” he whispers. “Again.”

“I serve…” Levi gasps, “at the pleasure…”

Erwin cuts him off with an abrupt kiss, moving onto the banquette to pin Levi to the cushions.

“Who? Whose pleasure?”

“The… the… yours, Erwin. You. Only you.”


End file.
